thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
That's Not Funny James
That's Not Funny James is the twelfth episode of the twentieth season. Plot One morning, James is boasting to Thomas and Percy that he is the smartest and most useful engine on the line. Thomas disagrees and thinks that all of the Fat Controller's engines are useful, and Percy tells James that he is getting all puffed up. Later, James boasts to Gordon that he is the pride of the line, but Gordon tells him that he saw him pulling trucks this morning, and that he is only a goods engine. James then tells Gordon that the Fat Controller has plans for him, and Gordon believes him. James then becomes worried, as he was lying and must now impress Gordon. Later, Thomas is shunting coaches in the yard. James asks if the coaches are for him, but Thomas tells him that they are for Gordon's express, and that he will fetch James' trucks next. James decides to play a prank and tells Thomas that the Fat Controller told him that he is to take the coaches, and that Gordon is to pull the trucks. James is then coupled to the coaches, and he steams out of the yard, just as Thomas arrives with James' trucks for Gordon, leaving Gordon and his driver cross when Thomas tells them what James had said. James is enjoying himself enormously, but when James sees the Fat Controller at Elsbridge, he scolds James for his trick and causing confusion, and sends him to the shed until he is wanted. Gordon and Henry tease James by asking each other who will pull the express. A few days later, James is let out of the shed. He apologises to Thomas, and Thomas tells him that the trucks are pleased to have him back. James then shunts trucks in the harbour for the rest of the day. As James and his crew prepare to head home, a man arrives and tells James' driver that he is to attend an important meeting with the Fat Controller which he must not be late for, and he asks for a ride in James' cab. James' driver recognises the man as a railway inspector and agrees. When James arrives at Knapford, the inspector tells the Fat Controller that James gave him a splendid ride, and that he must be proud of him; the Fat Controller agrees and tells James that once again he is a really useful engine. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) * Edward (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Knapford Harbour * Sodor Shipping Company * Henry's Forest * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Elsbridge * The Watermill (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Gordon Proves his Point is used. * Gallery CrossedLines17.png GordonProveshisPoint15.png OutofPuff6.png OutofPuff7.png GordonProveshisPoint8.png GordonProveshisPoint10.png GordonProveshisPoint25.png CrossedLines40.png Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:2017 Vhs Category:2017 Book Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book